The present invention relates to a method for removing welding burrs from the interior of pipes.
Pipes and tubes are made in various manners and, generally speaking, one method of pipe making proceeds by folding a metal strip or sheet and welding the adjoining edges along a longitudinal or helical welding seam, depending on the mode of folding or coiling. In the case of longitudinal (axial) welding, the seam will have burrs, for example, on the inside which have to be removed. As the burrs are severed from the pipe by scraping, one produces a continuous, wire-like burr, which remains in the pipe. This wire-burr has to be removed from the tube. Such a removal is rather simple, if the pipe is a short section or has been cut accordingly. The situation is quite different when the pipe or tube is quite long or has even been coiled. Due to internal friction, just pulling the wire will tighten it on the inside of the pipe as a conforming coil rather than removing it.